Escape
by Matchagoreng
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya dijauhi,dianggap pembawa sial oleh semua orang? kau dibuang,dijauhi dan dianggap aneh. Bagaimana perasaanmu?(NEW CHAPTER UPDATE)
1. Awal

"Maaf" Ucap seorang Anak bermanik biru,dengan nada perlahan

"Maaf.. Maaf!" Tambahnya lagi,dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan

Pemuda di hadapannya terdiam,ia menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Dan kemudian menggeleng,"Tidak bisa lagi,kau sudah keterlaluan" mendengar ucapan tersebut Pria bermanik biru itu langsung membelalakkan matanya,Buliran bening dari kedua matanya pun langsung mengalir,"Maaf...Maaf.. maaff..."

Kata pria itu terus terusan,namun tetap saja permintaan maafnya ditolak mentah mentah oleh Pemuda di hadapannya

"Maaf karena aku sering menangis.. Maaf karena aku selalu membangunkan kalian pada malam hari.. Maaf karena aku selalu berkata yang tidak tidak.. Maaf aku kekanakan,Maaf sudah membuat kalian berbaring disampingku sampai aku terlelap..

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf!"

"Kumohon Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Ya? Kak Gempa,Kak Hali.. H-hiks" Ujar Pria bermanik biru disela tangisnya,Pria ini biasanya dipanggil dengan Nama Taufan,"Sudah ku bilang Taufan! Kami tidak bisa lagi tinggal dengan orang yang tidak waras seperti kau!" Bentak pemuda bermanik merah,yang diketahui adalah Kakak Tertua dari Taufan

DEG.. Kata kata yang begitu menusuk langsung menancap tepat di sela sela hati Taufan,Taufan menghentikan Air matanya sejenak dan menatap kedua kakaknya itu

"Jangan tatap aku"

"Dasar,menjijikan" ujar Pria bernama Halilintar sambil menekan kata kata tersebut dan mereka pun pergi

Meninggalkan Seorang anak yang masih berumur 8 Tahun sendirian didalam rumah yang begitu besar,dengan santainya Kedua kakaknya itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memikirkan Bahaya apa yang akan terjadi kepada adiknya yang paling kecil itu

"Apa.. Aku,menjijikan..?" Tanya Taufan terus menerus kepada dirinya sendiri,ia memegang wajahnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kuat di lantai,"APA AKU MENJIJIKAN?!" Pekik Taufan,ia terus terusan menangis,dan meremas kuat rambutnya bahkan sampai menjambaknya berulang kali

"Apa.. Yang telah kulakukan.. "

-ESCAPE-

Genre: Supranatural,Comedy,Drama  
Rate: T  
Warning: Typo,ooc,oc,AU,ga nyambung dll  
Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsa Studios  
Story By Me

-

Taufan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya,keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya serta nafasnya yang memberat mengikuti pergerakan nafasnya,"Mimpi itu lagi ya" Ujarnya,ia mengatur nafasnya,dan beranjak dari tempat tidur,Dilihatnya Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05:30 , ia pun segera bergegas menuju ke dapur untuk membuat Sarapan dirinya sendiri

"Seandainya ada kak Gempa" gumam Taufan,"Pasti di jam seperti ini dia sudah sangat sibuk memasakkan kami ini itu"

"Ntah itu masakan kesukaan ku atau Masakan kesukaan Kak Hali" Taufan terdiam sejenak,ia menatap penggorengan yang tengah ia pegang pada saat ini,dengan sebutir telur tentunya,"Aku rindu Kalian" Ujarnya membuka suara kembali,dan langsung memecahkan Telur itu lalu menggorengnya di penggorengan

"Aku jadi malas kesekolah.. Semua tampak sama,semuanya menjauh,dan sama sekali tidak ada yang mau berteman"

"Apa ini karena kemampuan ku?"

Taufan menghela nafas perlahan,ia langsung mengambil piring dan menaruh telur yang telah ia goreng tadi,"Begini saja sudah cukup. Aku juga sudah kehabisan stok Roti di lemari" Taufan memakan telur yang digorengnya tadi dengan lahap sambil melirik lirik sekeliling ruang makan dengan sendu.

"Berhenti mengangguku bodoh" Ujar Taufan,Tatapannya terhenti di satu titik yang tidaklain adalah di bagian kursi depan meja makannya

"Pergi sana,tidak ada kerjaan selain menganggu ku?" tambah Taufan,ia tau jika ada seseorang disini pasti ia sudah di cap sebagai orang gila karena sedang berbicara sendiri,padahal Tidak. Ia tengah berbicara dengan Hantu wanita yang sejak tadi tengah berbolak balik mencuri perhatian Pria ini

Ah iya aku lupa memberitahu sesuatu,Taufan memiliki kemampuan Khusus,Ia dapat Melihat Hantu,dan Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa(?)

"Kau yang bodoh" Balas Hantu Wanita itu,"Kenapa aku?" jawab Taufan,Ia kembali mengunyah telur buatannya itu

"Kau ini Pria yang tidak peka ya? Wajar saja tidak ada yang mau denganmu" Hantu Wanita itu membuang muka sekaligus mengembungkan pipinya,"Buat apa aku Peka dengan Hantu seperti mu?"

Potek,"Hei! Hantu yang sedang kau ajak bicara ini wanita! Wanita juga punya hati! Butuh ke pekaan dari seorang Pria!"

Taufan menaikkan alisnya dan mendengus perlahan,kemudian menatap Hantu itu lekat lekat,"Setiap makhluk hidup sudah di ciptakan buat berpasang pasangan,dimana Manusia dengan Manusia,dan Hantu dengan Hantu"

"Terus apa masalahmu?!" Cerocos Hantu Perempuan itu,"Masalahku berat,gausah nanya.. Kamu cuma hantu,tubuhmu aja kaya Garis buatan Kapur" Taufan beranjak dan bergegas mengambil handuknya,"Oh iya satu lagi kuperingatkan.."

Hantu wanita itu menatap Taufan dengan malas,dan berkata"Apa?"

"Jangan sembarangan masuk kekamar mandi kalau Ada orang yang lagi mandi didalam Paham?" Ujar Taufan ia menunjuk wajah Hantu itu,dan Hantu itu hanya membalas nya dengan sebuah anggukan,"Pintar,aku mandi dulu kalau begitu" Tambah Taufan,ia langsung masuk kekamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya,dan setelah itu ia langsung bergegas menuju ke sekolah

"Biar kulihat,aku dapat Shift kerja siang atau sore hari ini" Ujar Taufan Ia membuka Handphonenya dan mulai mengecek Schedule yang telah dikirim oleh bosnya melalui Email,"Aku dapet Sore ya,berarti pulangnya sekitar jam 10,malam banget.." Gerutu Taufan,ia mengacak ngacak rambutnya perlahan,"Tapi tidak apa,hitung hitung biar aku ga kepikiran lagi soal 7 tahun yang lalu itu"Pikir Taufan

"Hei Taufan,kau terlambat!" Tegur Wanita berkerudung merah jambu itu,ia sedikit meng-gebrak meja milik Taufan yang tentu saja membuat Taufan kaget,"Ah iya maafkan aku,Aku tadi ketinggalan kereta"

"Ampun kau ini" Ujar Wanita itu,ia pun duduk di bangku yang berada di hadapan Taufan,"Sudah kubilang,Kalau mau bareng aku bakal jemput" Mendengar ucapan dari Wanita itu Taufan langsung menggeleng cepat,"Tidak perlu,aku tidak suka dijemput seperti itu"

"Ah begitu? Baguslah. Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau menumpangimu,Bagus kamu sadar diri" Ujar Wanita itu ia beranjak dan langsung menjauh dari Taufan

.

"Hei heii,bagaimana? Apadia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padamu? Seperti, AAAA ada hantuu disampingmu Yayaaa! Berhati hatilaah hahaha" Ujar seorang Wanita berkepang dua dengan nada yang mengejek,"Wah,dia tadi bilang ada hantu sedang memelukmu Ying! Hahahaha" jawab gadis berkerudung Pink yaitu Yaya,dengan suara tawa yang di besar besarkan

"KYAAA AKU TAKUT~" Kata mereka bersama samaan

"menjengkelkan" Decak Taufan,ia menenggelamkan Wajahnya di meja,"Semoga kalian benar benar diganggu Oleh hantu yang kaliam ucapkan tadi"

"Siap,laksanakan bos!"

Hae hae? Ku buat FF nih,maafkan jika Gajelas,udah hampir 2tahun Vakum Buat FF,kalau tulisannya Ancur atau apalah,maklum aja ya?

Review please^^


	2. Awal 2

"KYAAA AKU TAKUT~" Kata mereka bersama samaan

"menjengkelkan" Decak Taufan,ia menenggelamkan Wajahnya di meja, "Semoga kalian benar benar diganggu Oleh hantu yang kaliam ucapkan tadi"

"Siap,laksanakan bos!"

Taufan langsung menoleh cepat kearah samping, Ia mendapati Dua orang anak SD yang berpakaian lusuh sedang berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada Taufan, Taufan tau Kedua anak itu bukanlah Manusia,tetapi Hantu yang kebetulan saja lewat dan Suka Menganggu, "Hei tunggu!" Tegur Taufan, tetapi Kedua anak itu langsung pergi ke arah Gadis Berkerudung Pink dan Gadis Berkepang 2

Taufan Menghela nafasnya,ia beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan menuju ke arah Toilet, "Biarlah,Sekali sekali Gadis itu merasakan Kehadiran mereka" Pikir Taufan sembari mengusap usap Kening

CHAPTER 2

BoBoiBoy Animonsta Studio

Semilir Angin berhembus masuk kedalam ruangan Kelas, Udara kelas yang tadinya terasa pengap sekarang mulai terasa Lumayan. Suara Guru yang tengah Menjelaskan, Suara Murid yang sedang Mengobrol , Dan juga tentunya Suara Tamu yang tidak di Undang kini ikut meramaikan Suasana Di Kelas.

Beruntung sekali rasanya menjadi Orang lain itu, mereka masih memiliki Keluarga yang lengkap, dan Juga mereka masih bisa dapat merasakan Kasih Sayang dari Seorang Kakak, 'Ah.. Rasanya aku menyesal terlahir di Dunia ini' Batinku

"Akan lebih baik, Jika Ibuku Menggugurkan diriku dari pada membuatku harus terlahir di Dunia"

"Dan Menjadi sesuatu yang Hina dimata Semua Orang"

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, Pelajaran telah Usai, dan Bel Pulang pun telah Di Bunyikan, Aku langsung menyandang Tas ku kemudian Keluar dari Ruangan Kelas, Tapi sebelum itu, aku mendengar beberapa Perkataan dari Seorang Murid , yang katanya sepulang sekolah Akan diadakan Pesta Topeng , Tentu saja seluruh murid diundang, Kecuali Aku

Asal kalian Mau tau, Sebenarnya aku Ingin sekali Ikut dengan Kalian, Tertawa bersama Kalian, saling bertukar Humor, Saling Bercerita tentang Pengalaman kita Masing masing, Tetapi.. Kenapa? Tuhan selalu saja tidak membiarkan Hal tersebut terjadi denganku?

Apa aku ini terlalu Aneh untuk Bergabung dengan Manusia Elit seperti yang lainnya?

Apa aku ini Cacat Fisik? Cacat Mental?

Apa aku ini seperti Kotoran? Sampai sampai seseorang tidak mau berbicara denganku , dan bahkan semua orang yang melihatku sering sekali Me- ngolok diriku?

"Dasar Pembawa Sial"

"Dasar Pembawa Sial"

"Pembawa Sial"

"Sial"

"Sial"

"Si--

"CUKUPPPPP!!!!!!!" Teriak Taufan memecah keheningan,Seluruh Murid yang lewat langsung menatap aneh ke arah Taufan,'Sial! Aku mengingat kejadian itu lagi!' pikir Taufan,ia langsung menutupi mukanya dengan Kedua Tangan

"Dasar Anak Aneh" ujar mereka secara bergantian

Taufan langsung berjalan dengan sangat cepat melewati tumpukkan orang yang tengah membicarakannya dari tadi, 'Aneh, aneh Aneh' kata kata itu terus terusan terngiang di kepala Taufan, "Aku ingin cepat sampai ke rumah"

Taufan menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya,ia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menghela nafas,"Aku pulang.." Ujar Taufan Pelan,Ia membuka Pintu Rumah perlahan dan langsung memasuki Rumah dan kemudian menutup pintu rumah tersebut

Dengan langkah yang pelan Taufan memasuki Setiap ruangan Rumahnya yang sangat gelap, Ia sengaja tidak memberi nya lampu, karena untuk apa memberi ruangan seluas ini banyak cahaya,toh hati pemilik rumah ini tetap gelap dan tidak pantas mendapatkan secercah Cahaya

Baginya, Cahaya untuknya itu sudah lama sekali Menghilang,dan tidak akan mungkin jika dia akan mendapatkan Cahayanya itu kembali

Kemana dia pergi pun, Taufan sudah tidak mengetahuinya

Yang ia tahu, Cahayanya itu sudah sangat pergi jauh darinya, dan Rasanya.. Cahaya itu enggan untuk Pulang

"BOOOO!" Nada tinggi yang dikeluarkan oleh makhluk yang dijumpai oleh Taufan tadi Pagi kembali mencoba mencari perhatian dari Taufan ,"Berhentilah,Aku tidak takut. Kau itu Hantu yang Gagal"

Potek ke dua kalinya,"Ga punya hati!" Taufan menutup kedua telinganya sambil berjalan menuju kekamarnya,"Ga punya hati!! Dasaaarrrr!! Aku kesaaal sama Manusia inii!!" Oceh Hantu wanita itu, ia berjalan bolak balik di hadapan Taufan namun Pria itu tampak tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, ia terus berjalan hingga menembus tubuh Hantu itu berkali kali

Hantu itu menghentikan aktivitasnya,ia menatap Taufan "Apa kau ini tidak mau berteman denganku?"

"Aku tau,Aku ini Hantu"

"Tapi setidaknya aku ini udah berusaha mengalihkan perhatianmu, berusaha menjadi Cahaya untukmu,walau hanya setitik"

Taufan menoleh ke arah hantu itu,ia menatap hantu tersebut dengan ekspresi datar,"Hei, kau itu tidak lebih seperti garis buatan kapur,Bagaimana bisa jadi Cahaya?"

"BERHENTI NGOMONG GITU! SAKIT TAU GA!"

"Hm.. Jadi gini, kamu itu kaya Manusia 2 Dimensi"

"MAKIN NYAKITIN!"

"Kau itu sudah mati"

"SAVAGE"

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Cari manusia lain yang bisa kau ajak bercanda,jujur aku ga punya waktu untuk bercanda dengan makhluk kapur kaya kau" Taufan membuka seragamnya dan kemudian menggantungnya

"Hei,Kau tau sendirikan.. Manusia seperti mu itu langka banget.. Jadi aku gamau Sia siakan kamu,itu sama saja dengan Mubazir.."

TBC

gomenassaii pendeek ;;;w;;;; review yaa,ane tau kok ceritanya gajeee TvT


End file.
